how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part One/@comment-118.97.212.185-20140401031058/@comment-9043041-20140920123154
Ted loved Robin, then he loved many other girls as well and was almost married to one or two of them but Barney gave commitment to Robin only, he never loved any other girl the way he loved Robin whereas Ted has shown this commitment to many. So whose love is special Barney's or Ted's? No doubt it is Barney's. '' Barney had no respect for any woman, he treated them like mattresses. He lied to Nora and screwed that up and he was also engaged to Quinn. It's Ted because he always put Robins happiness first. Barney only cared about himself. When Robin was upset and needed to talk to someone or needed his help, Barney didn't care all he wanted to do was play laser tag or was too busy trying to bang the girl at the bar. ''Robin always had the opportunity to be with Ted, she had all the time in the world to know what is best for her. Ted infact proposed her and I precisely remember Robin saying that Ted I love you but not in the way you love me and just after that she accepted Barney's proposal of marriage. What does that mean? Robin could always go back to Ted especially when Ted was directly proposing her but she chose Barney, so it is very sad that in the last episode Robin says that she must have married Ted It wasn't about opportunity, it was about wanting different things, Robin didn't want to have children but Ted did.Ted has never propesed to Robin, only as a backup wife. Robin settled for Barney because he didn't want kids. ''I think that if Robin would have married Ted also in place of Barney, she would have divorsed Ted as well because the reason of Barney and Robins divorse was that Robin was never home and Barney missed her very much and was alone. So nobody has the right to say stupid crap like Ted and Robin shared eternal love. Roubish...it was Barney who loved her and just her, she brought out the best in him. I precisely remember that Barney tells to Ted that I am ok with Robin choosing you if that makes her happy and that is what matters and Ted says to Barny that he has become so mature. '' Barney screwed up his own career and could have easlily travelled with Robin, he had nothign in New York to keep him there. He just wanted Robin to be around to entertain him, it's all about Barney with Barney. Robin chose Kevin over Barney. Robin became like Barney when they got together and it destroyed her character. ''What kind of story is this? Robin wanted Barney only, nobody forced her to accept his proposal and Robin always preferred carrier over relatiionship so Barny and Robin divorsed and then when Robin is old and has lived and done whatever she wanted she again got back to Ted. Lol. Is this eternal love? '' Well you could argue that Barney manipulated Robin into marriage. Yes, she now gets to be with the man who has always known that her career and travelling was important to her has loved her and always put her happiness above everything else. Barney wanted her to give up her career just like he wanted Quinn to give up hers and was only interested in sex and getting drunk. ''Why the makers were so hell bent to make Ted the hero at last when naturally it was Barney who was the strongest character and his love for Robin was more real and special. Barney was the friend of friends and was honest when he came into relationship with Robin, who cares that Barny was a casenova when he did not commit to anybody, they were all bimbos and it was mutualy benefitting both. '' Because it's Ted story that's the story why a lot people started watching the show in the first place. Barney and Robin were too much a like. they made each other miserable when they dated and they made each other miserable when the were married. They settled for each other and weren't interested in making the effort. The show needed to end with Teds story and it did.